Akuen: Evil Destiny
by Sayuka Kouzumi
Summary: Even though Ernest is gone, it's still hard for Gareas to keep going. He wants to see him so much...until he finally does...o.o; that was weird...lol Gareas/Ernest, Erts/Yu, Rio/Phil and early weird Gareas+?? (I'm mid-fixing) *twitch* I know, I suck...XD
1. Anrui: Silent Tears

Sayuka: _ _+ Okae…let's see if we can actually *FINISH* a piece…

Tsuki: ^^; pfft…that'll be a miracle!

Sayuka: ! So much confidence…

WARNING: There IS some *yaoi*

::Disclaimer:: I do not own MK, even if I wanted to.

Akuen

::Evil Destiny::

"Garu, how are you…feeling?" Leena looked in quietly at her partner. Silence. She was worried about him. He couldn't just stay like this…

"Leave me…alone," came the short response. It sounded muffled and a bit teary, which was odd for someone like Gareas.

Leena frowned. How could he yell at her like that? She was only trying to help him. "Garu, you can't just mope around."

"GO AWAY!" Obeying silently, Leena shut the door behind her. She felt a little angry that Garu was yelling at her like that, but she had to respect his wishes. She knew how terrible he felt after…Ernest…

"How is he?" Tune asked timidly as her friend stepped out from the room. All she wanted to do was cry too. She loved Ernest just as much as Gareas did…but it seemed that Ernest only loved one. That one…was not her…

"Not any better," Leena replied sadly. "I've never seen Garu like this before…it's…scaring me… He's got me so worried. Garu…"

"Why won't you two say anything?!" Rioroute's loud voice could be heard from down the hall. He sighed, throwing his arms up. These boys were in their teens and they probably haven't spoken more tan a paragraph in their entire life.

Erts looked away, not muttering a word. It was like a living nightmare for him to be here. He did not want anything to do with fighting. He had not even wanted to become a Candidate. But then…he had to remember what he had said to Zero before he left GOA. He would fight…for his brother was with him… Yu and Kazuhi stood beside him quietly. He enjoyed their company. They were quiet and reserved…a little like him.

"Come on! Tell me what's wrong?" Rio pestered before getting hit in the head. "Ow! Phiiiiillll! What'd you do that for? I was just trying to help!"

She crossed her arms. "Leave them alone, Rio. Your 'help' isn't exactly the greatest, you know."

In a sudden jerk, the floor shook violently. The Top appeared in the doorway, only for a moment. Reluctantly, Erts followed the other pilots out the door. He hated this…but he'd do it…

Feeling the urgent rumble, Gareas jumped up out of habit before slowly sinking back to the floor. It was his fault…his fault that Ernest is gone… It wasn't fair. Why did Ernest have to die? Why didn't he die instead?

Leena pounded on his door. "Garu! Come out here! You have to!"

Gareas stared blankly at the door. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to get up. But then…he did…he wanted to kill those bastards that killed Ernest…!

"GARU!"

He finally stood up, still showing an unreadable expression on his face. He walked by Leena as if she were not even there. It was his fault…entirely…the only one he could be angry with…was himself…

"I'm hungry," Rio complained to his partner. He didn't mean to annoy her. He just felt like speaking his mind. He grinned cutely at Phil.

Phil was trying to contain her frustration. Rio was so annoying, so frustrating…so…so…cute… "Rio, get inside that cockpit right now!"

He grinned lopsidedly at her. "All right, sweetheart. Anything for you!"

She raised her eyebrows, getting ready to kill him. "Go before I strangle you!"

Laughing hysterically, Rio jumped into the cockpit of his Goddess.

Erts watched from a side. Rioroute seemed happy…would he ever be happy again? With so much pain and struggle in his life, but he promised…and he had to keep that promise. He knew that his brother was watching him, always, but he still felt lost. It was so hard to fill his brother's place.

"Erts…" Tune knelt down slightly and placed her hand on his shoulder. She flinched slightly, but tried to keep her hand still. She didn't want Erts to be frightened of him… "Can you…battle?"

"I'll do what I must," he said quietly. He could feel eyes on him. He turned to see Gareas standing there, simply staring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable. He stared down at his feet. That feeling coming from him. The confusion, the hurt and pain…it was so much that his delusion was taking over.

Tune stepped protectively in front of him. She promised Ernest she would look out for his younger brother at least as a way to show that she loved Ernest. "Garu, is something wrong?"

A slight grin appeared on Gareas' face. "Oh, I'm fine now."

Tune was surprised by how cheerful he sounded. Something was wrong.

Gareas practically skipped off to the Eeva-Leena. He had a slightly mad look on his face. Ernest wasn't dead! He had just seen him…talking to Tune. So his prayers had been answered…

"What's with you?" Leena demanded. "One minute you're sad and moping and now you're skipping around like you just turned twelve!"

Gareas still had that mad glint in his eyes. "He's here, Leena. He's not gone!"

Leena was confused. "Who? Who's not gone? What are you talking about, Garu?"

"Ernest!" Gareas replied happily before stepping into the cockpit.

Leena stood there, completely baffled. What was he talking about? Ernest was…dead…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Erts sat alone quietly, fingering his bandaged arm. He had sprained his wrist. He suddenly was aware that something shiny sat next to him. A mirror. He cocked his head and studied his reflection. For a moment, he sat there, looking into his own eyes. Erts…Ernest… The color drained from his face. He looked…he looked like just him… Why did it hurt? Why did it hurt to look into that shiny glass? Was it because it portrayed a ghost in his reflection…?

He looked up when he heard the door open, breaking his trance. Tears felt like spilling over, but he fought them back.

"Erts, how is…your arm?" Tune asked quietly. She had been so scared when Erts had been wounded in battle.

"It's fine, thank you," Erts responded politely, his face still pale. He shivered at her warm touch on his arm.

"May I see?" Tune examined his wrist and ran her eyes up and down his slender, white arm. "Does it…hurt, Erts?" She tried to smile for him. Pretending it wasn't that bad…

"No, I'm all right," he reassured her. He was slightly surprised when she leaned over and hugged him. It felt good to be hugged…

"You're so young. I know you hate being here, Erts."

"I see no point in killing," he muttered softly. All her feeling of concern and worry flowed into his head. "Please don't worry about me."

"How can I not?" she whispered, sniffling.

"Go to sleep, Tune."

"What? Why? Won't you be lonely in here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine… You should go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. I promise."

Tune looked at him, obviously still concerned about him. "What about you?"

"I'll just be a little longer," he said. "Goodnight, Tune."

Tune stood up reluctantly. She didn't want to leave him here, but she knew he wanted to be alone. "Goodnight, Erts. Take care of yourself…" With that she slipped quietly from the room.

Erts avoided the shiny glass on the mirror at all cost. He didn't know if he could handle it. He might slam his fist into it. Watch the scarlet blood pour slowly from his knuckles…that would be comforting…or maybe it was just the medicine getting to his head.

He heard the door open once again. He was surprised to find Gareas walking towards him. "Gareas? What are you doing here?"

The older pilot sat next to him and took his bandaged wrist. "What's happened to you? You're injured again…because of them…"

"What? I…"

Gareas turned to face him. "How could you leave, Ernest? How can you do this to me? I swear I was ready to kill myself…"

Erts paled. "Er…Ernest? No, Gareas, I'm…"

Before he could say another word, Gareas pushed him down and kissed his neck hungrily. "I missed you so much…"

"Gareas!" Erts gasped. He tried to push him away, but the green haired boy's strength was much greater.

"I never told you did, I?" Gareas muttered between kisses. "Never told you… Are you reading me, telepath? You want to get inside my head?"

Erts was paler than a sheet of paper. "No, please don't…"

"I loved you, Ernest…I'm sorry. It's my fault you went away. But you're back now…"

Erts had never felt fear like this before. Tears stung his eyes. "I'M NOT ERNEST! GET OFF OF ME! I—" His words were interrupted by Gareas' lips.

"Mm…you talk too much."

Erts swallowed a sob. "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He had never yelled at anyone in all of his life.

"Don't you like it, Ernest?" Gareas tore slowly at the younger pilot's clothes. Erts tried to pull away.

"Stop it, stop it please, Gareas…" he begged weakly, tears streaming down his face.

"I won't hurt you, Ernest…never again…" Gareas pinned him down.

Tune halted at once. She could have sworn she heard Erts scream.

"Erts?" she whispered fearfully. "Erts!"

She ran back down the hall, crashing into Rioroute and Yu.

"Tune! What's wrong?" Rio asked, helping her up.

Tune was near tears. "Erts…I heard him scream…"

"What?! Where?" Rio panicked for a moment then charged off in the direction Tune pointed out shakily.

Yu fumbled with the door. "It's jammed…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sayuka: o.O; Maybe that's not such a good place to leave off.

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* _ _+


	2. Mokutou: Silent Prayer

Sayuka: @_@; Think I messed up?  
Tsuki: *shrugs*

Asaki: ; Who cares? Start writing again…  
Sayuka: u.u;

WARNING: There IS some *yaoi* ((more of it))

::Disclaimer:: I don't own MK even if I wanted to…X_X;

__

Akuen

::Evil Destiny::

"It's jammed…" "What?! Jammed! At a time like this?" Rio shouted. Yu's eyes flashed. Rio cursed under his breath. They could hear someone struggling inside. "Leave me…alone!!" Tune gasped. "That's Erts!" ((This is why you never want to piss Yu off. U_U;)) Feeling angry, Yu took the long sword he was carrying at the moment and stabbed the computerized lock. Electricity crackled and smoke rose slowly. Rio pushed the door open. He stopped in shock. "Garu?!" Tune nearly fainted. Erts struggled under the weight, finally feeling it relieved when Yu and Rio pulled Gareas off of him. Tune rushed to Erts like a mother and her child. She hugged him tightly. Kazuhi and Phil suddenly ran through the door. "What's going on here?" Phil demanded urgently. "Onii-sama*…" Kazuhi went to her brother. Rio and Yu dropped Gareas to the floor. Yu stood stonily as his sister touched his shoulder. "Dai…daijoubu**?" Yu nodded once, silently. "What happened?" Phil demanded once again. "We heard screaming and yelling. Rio!" Rio glared at Gareas. He could help feeling angry. Tune looked down at the trembling tearstained boy in her arms. "Erts…he didn't hurt you did he?" His lips only parted open slightly. Gareas was humming happily, completely unaware of what he had done, or who he had mistaken him for…

"I heard what happened," Leena said. Gareas had a strange smile on his lips. "Garu, what's wrong with you? You're worrying me." Leena's face creased. Gareas smiled at her. "Worried? Why would you be worried? Everything's just fine!" "Honey," Leena said slowly, "you said that Ernest was alive." Gareas grinned wider, the crazed expression on his face intensifying. "What do you mean? Ernest _is_ alive! Everything's just fine!" "Garu…Ernest…HE'S DEAD." Gareas laughed. Leena winced. The sound was terrible. Bitter. "Don't try to fool me. I saw him. I kissed him." Leena stared at him in shock. "Garu, what's wrong with you?! That wasn't Ernest! That was Erts! How could you do such a thing to a boy so young?!" Gareas cocked his head. "Huh? Erts? Who's that?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tune finally felt safe again, now that Erts was sleeping peacefully. She looked at his sleeping form one last time before stepping out of the room. To her surprise, Leena was sitting against the wall not too far down the hall. "Leena?" She looked up, her face tearstained. "Leena! What…what's happened?" Tune got down on her knees next to her. "Tune, there's something wrong with Garu. His mind…he's so tortured! He can't get that Ernest is gone. He doesn't even remember who Erts is." Tune gasped slightly. "How…could have it gotten so bad?" "I…I don't know!" Leena sobbed quietly. Tune embraced her. "Leena…" "I love him…I love him…" Tune could do nothing but comfort her sobbing friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Erts-san." Erts spun around, nearly knocking over Kazuhi. "Are you better?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "Yes, thank you." "We are grateful." She bowed slightly and slipped away before he could say anything else. "How is he, imouto?" "He says he is better, nii-sama." Yu nodded slightly. "Good."

"I don't want everyone to worry about me," Erts said. Tune nodded. "Erts, Garu…he's…unstable in his mind right now. He…keeps thinking you are Ernest. He doesn't remember you." Erts looked at her. "I know. I will try…to forgive him." Tune pulled him into another hug. "You have a wonderful heart." "I…I don't know…" Tune looked at his troubled face. "What do you mean?" "In a way…I can't stop blaming him. Blaming him for Ernest's death. I…I'm terrible." He looked away. "No," she said softly. "It's human to be angry, Erts. The pain…it's overwhelming, I know." "Did you…love him?" She was slightly taken aback, but then smiled kindly. "That's not important anymore. He died nobly for someone he loved and it is greatly admirable." "But you did…have feelings for him." Tune looked away. "I can't deny that I did." "I'm sorry." "Why?" Erts looked at his hands. "People…they expect me to be like him. To live up to Ernest's examples. To be…_just_ like him." His eyes slowly filled with tears. "But I can't do that. I'm not as good as he is. I…I'm not Ernest. I'll never be as perfect as he was. Never."

Sayuka: -__-; *sighs* Sorry, I didn't write so much this time….  
Tsuki: XP What do you mean? The first chapter was short too!  
Sayuka: U_U; Uresai….  


*Onii-sama ~

((I think I put this on the first chapter??))

__

Onii (nii) means "older brother"

__

-sama is used to show very high respect. Almost as if the person is of a higher rank.

**Daijoubu ~

__

daijoubu roughly means "are you all right?" ((It depends on how you use it. I'm actually pretty sure it should be "daijoubu desu?" but everyone knows I'm lazy ^^;;))

__

Imouto means "younger sister"


	3. Garu's Confession

Sayuka: *sweatdrop* Uuummm….

Tsuki: ; She has really no explanation

Sayuka: ^___^ Hoi, Asaki-chan, Ayu-chan, Kazuhi-chan ((XP Real friend)), Scarlett-san!!!!!

Tsuki: …

Sayuka: U_U; okae, okae! I'll start…

::Disclaimer:: I do not own MK unfortunately…! I would love to though…but that'll never happen in a million years…

::Warning:: Some yaoi, ((I am so sorry if I make Gareas too delusional. I'm trying to fix that - -;)) Some Erts/Yu ^___^ Which I *ADORE* and please don't flame me because of that…X_X; Some hints of other pairings too

__

::Garu's Confession::

Erts fingered his bandaged wrist while quietly sitting in his room, feeling as if he weren't alone. He half-expected to turn around to see Ernest behind him staring quietly, yet watchfully. He shivered. He paled and tried hard not to peer over his shoulder at the _empty_ room. He knew it was empty. It had to be. A sharp knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Reluctantly, he opened the door. His wince was clearly visible when he choked out, "Gareas?"

"What has been going on with Garu lately anyway?" Rioroute grumbled. He glanced over his shoulder. Yu said nothing, only standing there, staring blankly. Rio grinned. "Come on! Don't you say anything? I can tell you've grown fond of that little blond kid." Yu stared at him coldly. Rio clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Say something!" Yu picked Rio's hand off of his shoulder and walked from the hangar without a word. Rioroute blinked after him and scratched the back of his head. "Something I said?" "Don't be such a nuisance to him!" Phil scolded him. Rio raised his eyebrows. "What'd I do?!" He smiled and ran after her. She was so _cute_ when she pretended to be angry. But when she really was angry, it…hurt him. He promised himself he would do his best to keep her calm, which would indeed be a difficult task.

"I need to speak with you, Erts," Gareas mumbled to the floor. Erts stood there shaking for a moment. "Do you…remember…?" He watched, horrified, as Gareas sank to the ground. "Gareas…" He suddenly threw his arms around the younger pilot's waist. "I'm sorry! It's my fault!" Erts stood in quiet shock, unsure of what exactly to do. He could feel the trickling tears on his arm. "It's my fault, damn it!" The sobs became heavier and more mournful. "Please…please forgive me…" Erts was trembling at his touch. _Such tormented thoughts in his mind. He still…thinks I'm Ernest. He doesn't want to believe that he's gone…Ernest…_ "Gareas…" he said, trying to calm the other pilot and himself. He reluctantly lay his hand on the green-haired head. "I'm sorry. I…love you…Ernest." Erts paled much worse than before. He didn't know if he could handle this. "Gareas, Ernest…he's gone," he said firmly, trying to relax his trembling hand, "I'm not him, nor can I compare to him." He slowly tried to squirm away from the tight grasp. "No…don't go again! No, not again!" He hugged the thin waist with all of his strength. "Don't go…" Erts gasped slightly. The air was being squeezed from him. He tried to control his raspy breathing. He was afraid and unsure of what to do. Gareas' pain for Ernest's death…was unbearable. He feared that if he did not get away from the older pilot soon, his head might burst.

"Onii-sama," Kazuhi said quietly. Yu glanced in her direction. "Hmm," he murmured, just barely audible. "You seem so…concerned about something." "There are some things on my mind," he said simply. Kazuhi matched his pace. "Will you tell me what troubles you?" "I'm concerned about the safety of one of the others," he muttered, his eyes flashing for a moment. "Is it Erts-san?" Yu felt some color on his face, but walked off before he hoped she hadn't noticed. Of course, he had no such luck. Kazuhi smiled softly, letting her brother walk away.

"Gareas, please let go of me," Erts said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "No!" he cried stubbornly. He did not want to risk ever leaving his side again. What if…he brings harm to him? His beautiful, beautiful angel… "I won't! I'll never put you in danger again…no, not again… Forgive me," he sobbed softly, "because I will never be able to forgive myself." Erts flinched as the grip on his waist squeezed tighter. He was ready to collapse in exhaustion. Gareas was still as strong as ever, but he was trembling in fear. "Don't go…don't leave me…again…" "I'm not Ernest," Erts repeated, trying to sound firm. "No! It…it can't be true. I can't…I won't believe it. Your face…your beautiful face, I can see it." Erts choked on a silent sob. "Stop it! You're torturing me! Look at me, Gareas. I'm not Ernest. I am not the one that you're in love with." Wide-eyed, Gareas touched the pale, trembling face before in. "I don't want to believe it…" "But you have to! My name is not Ernest, it's ERTS!" Erts shook violently. Gareas closed his eyes and smiled slightly, looking apologetic. He drooped his head, feeling ashamed. "I know. I'm very sorry, Erts." Erts was taken aback. He knew? He knew?! Gareas looked down at his hands. They were clean; spotlessly clean. Then why…could he only seen Ernest's blood on them? He grasped the doorframe. "Oh, god…" He felt like he was going to be sick. Everywhere he looked, all he could see was blood on his hands. He slammed his fist into the floor, really making covered in blood now. His own blood poured from his knuckles. "I only hoped…you'd forgive me, because I would never be able to forgive myself, but…" he laughed bitterly, "all I've done now is make it worse. But then…you shouldn't forgive me. Why? Because it's entirely my fault. Entirely my fault that your brother is…gone, Erts." "No…" Erts said, moving towards him slowly. He was reluctant, but he wanted to help him. "Ernest wouldn't…wouldn't want to you to blame yourself," he managed to choke out. Gareas clenched his bloody fist. "Do you know…what I was thinking that day, Erts? That day…of his funeral and the day, that you first came?" Erts looked away as the older pilot continued, "I kept thinking to myself, 'Why? Why was it Ernest…and not me?' When he…died…a part of me died with him. My heart, my soul, my entire reason for living…was gone. The thought plagued me, 'If I were never alive, would I have hurt him? The one…I love?' I would die a thousand lives in exchange for my angel's…" He looked away, in pain. "That day you came, I thought I would lose my mind. You were…a gift from the Goddesses. I thought that, maybe, I could love you…or just look after you for him. I tried to love you, to get my mind off of him." He ran his hand through his green hair with a bitter look. "Isn't that terrible? I couldn't though. The only thing my heart wanted was your stupid brother." Gareas choked back tears. "He was so stupid to try to keep me from dying. I was the one that was supposed to die! What was wrong with him? He need life! He deserved it. Ernest Cuore…was one of humanity's angels." He glanced at the boy in the doorway, staring at his feet. "Like you." Erts jerked his head up in surprise. Gareas looked away and went on, "I hate myself for never telling him, 'Thank you, Ernest. Thank you for worrying about me. I love you.' " Tears threatened him. He leaned heavily on the doorframe, blaming himself.

Yu walked slowly down the halls. He wasn't sure where he was going. When he finally looked up, he realized he was walking towards Erts' room. Hesitantly, he continued to walk, slowing his pace further. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. So that…he didn't have to worry about him. Flushing ever so slightly, he continued walking.

"I never told him, damn it!" Gareas glanced warily at Erts. "I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry, because, the more I thought about him in my heart, and my mind saw you…I just couldn't bear it. I fell away from realty. I've fought it for so long now. I know it's not real. I'm worthless and I don't deserve such kindness. But Ernest…he deserved to be happy. To look out for you, not me." He smiled weakly. "My angel is gone and I have no purpose for life anymore." "Stop it!" Erts exclaimed, completely overwhelmed. "Ernest only thought of you the entire time. He only wanted to keep you safe. He cared about you…I know. But then…if you hurt yourself, he wouldn't forgive you," he paused for a moment, "and neither could I." Gareas touched the cool face before him and smiled faintly. "The way you worry, your kind and gentle way of speaking, and your desire not to harm anyone or thing, makes you so much like him. You are…my little angel. I swear to you, I will die before I harm you again. I'm so sorry…" His face crinkled slightly and he patted the blond head before turning to leave. He passed by a shocked looking Yu. Erts blinked furiously to keep tears from spilling.

"Are you…all right, Erts-san?" Yu muttered quietly from concern, cautiously approaching the boy. "He did not harm you, did he?" Erts steadied his trembling as Yu sank to the ground besides him. "No. Gareas…he is in pain. He won't stop blaming himself, Yu." "Does he…deserve to be forgiven, Erts-san?" Yu laid his hand gently over the other cold, slim hand. He had never spoken to anyone other than his sister so much. "I believe that everyone deserves another chance." Erts closed his eyes. Leaning his head back against the doorframe, he closed his fingers around Yu's hand. Yu was slightly surprised, but did not object. He smiled vaguely and a bit of a flush fluttered over his face. "Do you…" Erts began, "believe in angels?" "Why do you ask?" Erts smiled slightly at the thought. "Gareas said that Ernest…was his angel. Do you suppose, that perhaps…?" Yu squeezed his hand slightly and very gently. "When it comes to you and your brother…I believe, that angels do exist."

~*~

Sayuka: TT_TT Aww!! *huggles* I just LOVE Yu!! *_* So kawaii!! Gomen if minna thinks he talked too much…*muses* come to think of it, I've only heard him speak twice! ; Oh well.

Tsuki: ^____^ *glompies Erts and Yu*

Sayuka: O_O; Gomen ne, she's a little hyperactive and…*cough, cough—crazy—cough, cough*

Tsuki: XP


	4. The Angel's Gift

Sayuka: ^_____^ *huggles*

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* SOMEONE is a little hyper today ^^;

Sayuka: XP *Bows* Ah! Arigatou to those who reviewed!

Tsuki: *blinks* err…

::Disclaimer:: U_U; Please don't sue me…I don't own MK EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO!! ToT

::Warning:: *thinks* Hmm…. Let's see: Yaoi, Oo; Visit from the dead….*slaps forehead* Oops….^^; I can't give too much away, now can I?! Major Garu/Ernest here and….*shrugs* A lot of Erts/Yu too ! But that's not what this chapter is mainly focused on…

__

::The Angel's Gift::

Always Remember

You said you would always be there for me, but where are you now?

…Gone…

You are gone. Gone because of me.

And yet, you are here. Here in my heart always.

Though we are apart physically, we will always be together in spirit.

You are always there for me…as you promised.

Hearts are powerful and that is where you are.

The light will not fade, as long as I know you love me.

You watch me from your place in the skies; your angelic face troubled because of me.

…I'm sorry…

Sorry I ever put you in pain. Please do not forget me, because I know I will never forget you.

…Never forget the ones who will never forget you…

Always remember…

Always remember me…and that I will never forget you.

_"…when it comes to you and your brother, I do believe in angels."_ The moment the words came out of Yu's mouth, down the hall, Gareas stopped short. He blinked in disbelief and squinted. He could swear… He shook his head. _I must be delusional again. Ernest is…dead._ When he reopened his eyes, still! The pale, ghostly figure stood before him, gazing out the window. _Is Rio playing some kind of sick joke?_ Gareas stormed over and glared at the spot. "Rio, is this your idea of a joke?!" he demanded.

Leena stuck her head out of the room. "Garu…?" She frowned. Garu was…shouting at a window? She peered more closely. Eyes widening, she retreated into her room, looking delirious. "That can't be!" she sputtered. There had been what looked like the ghostly outline of Ernest. Leena sat on her bed and shook her head, trying to clear the vision. Yes, she must have been seeing things…

_"Who's joking…Garu."_ Gareas loosened his tight fist. He took a step back. "Er…Ernest?" A soft smile appeared on the angel's face. _"Garu…"_ the soothing voice poisoned Gareas' mind, making him want more. "But I thought…" Gareas suddenly became excited. "If…If you're here, then that must mean, you're alive!" The barely visible figure smiled sadly. _"Garu, don't be foolish. I am dead. Nothing can change that."_ Gareas' eyes filled slowly with tears. "No…this time I'm sure. I'm sure I can see you!" He threw his arms around his angel's waist, slightly surprise that he was blessed enough to be able to touch him. But it felt somewhat cold, as if he weren't really there. Tears slipped from his eyes slowly. "You've got to be here…I know this time…"

Rio yawned loudly, stretching his arms as he walked down the hall of GIS. As he passed Erts' room, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed… "Yu?" The dark haired boy looked up slowly from his comfortable spot on the ground with Erts sleeping in his arms. Rio blinked several times then for no apparent reason began to laugh. "What's going on?" he laughed, clutching his stomach. Yu narrowed his eyes. All down the halls rang Rioroute's loud laughter. Erts twitched slightly. Yu glanced at the blond boy. "Shut up, Rioroute." Rio stopped in sudden surprise. "What?" Yu glared at him. He tried to get up, but Erts tightened his grip around his waist. Rio chuckled. "You certainly look comfortable." Yu decided to ignore him. He wrapped his arms around the frail young boy and lifted him. "Help me," he said shortly to Rio. Rio scratched the back of his head. "Help with wha—Oh! I knew that." He rushed to Yu's side and helped lift the sleeping Erts and carry him into his room.

_"Erts…"_ Gareas jerked his head up and turned away in shame. "Ernest, I'm sorry…" The blond angel remained silent for a moment. _"Garu, I don't have much time here. I want you to find peace…"_ Gareas instantly spun back around. "No! I mean, you can't leave again! Ernest!" The angel smiled softly. _"Garu…"_ Gareas wiped his tears away hastily. "I…I wanted to tell you something," he mumbled, looking up slowly at the silhouetted figure. Stars gleamed in his eyes and heaven was in his smile and touch and hair of spun gold; Gareas knew that he was simply too good for him. _"Tell me, Garu."_ "I…I can't," he finally choked. A frown appeared on the beautiful face before him. _"Garu, this is your gift. Another chance. Isn't this what you wanted? All I've wanted, is to keep you safe and happy. Yet now, you are not happy. Please let me make you happy."_ Gareas began to cry softly again. "Ernest, your words…" He felt a pleasurable warmth as smooth, slender arms made their way around his waist, the soft blond head resting on his chest gently. _"Garu…"_ Gareas could not stop the tears from falling. "Ernest, I need you…to know…" He placed his around the slim body. "That I love you! Thank you for all those times…the times you told me you would be there for me and for always worrying about me. I'm so sorry if I have ever done anything to hurt you. And…I'm sorry…about Erts." Ernest smiled into Garu's chest. _"I love you and don't forget me. Will you be happy now?"_ The blond nuzzled the other's neck. _"For me, THIS is heaven. I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave soon. I don't have much time…"_ "Then let me treasure holding you in my arms," Gareas murmured, tears glistening. "I love you."

When Erts was lain on his bed, Rio turned to leave. He couldn't help glancing over his shoulder to take a look though. Erts continued to hold Yu's hand tightly. Yu rested his head against the wall, stroking the blond head gently. Rio grinned slightly. It seemed a bit forward of Yu. _Now if only I were that relaxed around Phil._ Rio stepped out of the door, grinning ear to ear. It did seem a little awkward and all, but as long as everyone was happy…right? Of course, it would take a lot of work to make Phil happy. His grin disappeared into a frown. Why was she always so upset with him anyway? She's concerned, he answered himself. He groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be so damn _clumsy_ and make Phil worry about him so much? He felt like kicking himself, but he decided he shouldn't. Muttering angrily, he continued down the hall.

Gareas breathed in the scent. His angel's scent. If happiness and perfection had a scent, this would be it. These few precious seconds were worth more than his entire lifetime. The softness of his golden hair, his warm touch…was absolutely priceless. Gareas had to treasure this moment as long as he could. Before it was too late. This is what he had always wanted. To hold him. To touch him. Just for him to know, how much he cared. "It's my fault, isn't it?" _"No, it was destiny."_ Gareas squeezed tighter. "Then it must have been evil destiny to keep us apart." _"I promise I will always be with you in your heart, Garu."_ "You promise?" Gareas asked, slightly muffled as he held the younger boy. _"I promise."_

Erts' eyes fluttered open. "Yu…?" The dark-haired boy jerked alert at once before calming himself. "Hmm?" A smile appeared on Erts' face and he closed his eyes. "My brother is visiting." Yu blinked. Erts wrapped his arms around Yu's waist. A thin smile appeared on Yu's forbidding lips. Erts snuggled against him, finally content that Yu had placed his arms around him as well. Yu could not help caressing the soft, cold face on his chest. Erts leaned into his touch. No one had ever wanted to touch him like this before. "Are you afraid?" Yu suddenly pulled away. Erts looked at him, questioningly. Yu closed his eyes. "There are terrible things in my mind. Dark and unhappy. The pain is almost unbearable for even I. I…don't want you to know pain." His lips closed as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Pain? There is nothing I don't understand about pain." Erts hugged his knees. "You don't want me invading your thoughts, I understand, really." Yu blinked. "N…" he began. He licked his dry lips once. He had never spoken much at all really. Slightly reluctant, Yu reached over and held the other boy letting himself relax. His head resting on top of the blond head. "I am not afraid, if you are not."

Still muttering, Rio walked on. He halted suddenly when he saw Gareas standing in front of a window. What was he doing? Garu was standing with a happy smile on his face and his arms spread, as if he were holding someone tightly. Rio peered closely at the scene. Was he missing something? WHAT was going on with everyone today anyway? He peered more closely… _It looks as if he's holding someone. I could swear… What. Is that…Ernest?!_

Gareas' eyes snapped open when he felt Ernest pulling away. "Ernest!" A pale hand caressed his face for a moment. _"I'm sorry. I have to go. My time is up." _"But…when will I see you again?" Gareas whispered. Ernest smiled sadly. _"When the time comes…you will know it. Don't forget me…"_ "No. I'll…I'll never forget!" _"Goodbye. Please be happy… Goodbye."_ Gareas nodded his head, a vague smile on his lips. A single tear fell from his eyes. "Goodbye…"

~*~

Sayuka: TToTT Ahhh!!

Tsuki: U_U; a little more dramatic than planned, eh?

Sayuka: *sigh* I'm sorry, ok?! I couldn't resist! ;

Tsuki: ^^; Oh yeah, the "poem" ((If you can call it one XP)) at the top, is OURS! Not written by someone else.

Sayuka: ^___^ Yah, "Never forget the ones who will never forget you" is MY line.

Tsuki: XP Getting a little possessive?

Sayuka: @_@; Oi…which reminds me…! I still have to work on my original to get that posted too…^__^ OoOoO~! Guess what it's called?! ~lol~ "Never Forget" XD

Tsuki: Sorry if some people above seemed a little OOC…and if it seemed as if Rio was wandering around aimlessly !

Sayuka: XP Right… *waves* Okie den! Until next time…

Tsuki: X_X; sounds like TV announcer…


	5. Dreams of Heaven

Sayuka: ^^ Wow, I'm so surprised I even got ONE review…

Tsuki: o.o;

Sayuka: XD I'm having so much fun writing this!

Tsuki: uu; Yada, yada, yada…..on with the fic please!

Sayuka: O_O; OoOoOoO~! Bad mood…..

::Disclaimer:: Now, if I owned MK, I would be rich and famous…..XD But I'm not and I don't own it!

::Warnings:: Hmm….In this chapter….! I'm trying to put more Rio/Phil in and Tune too. *blinks* It seems that Tune just disappeared somewhere after chapter 2…u.u; Well, anyway here's the regular warning things: More yaoi ^-~ More Erts/Yu and….this is a mostly Rio/Phil in this chapter. Random Garu happiness…^^

__

::Dreams of Heaven::

"Garu!" Gareas continued to smile out the window, his fingers touching the glass lightly. "Goodbye…Ernest." Rioroute ran to his side, completely wide-eyed. "Garu, please tell me I did not just see Ernest with you. God, I'm hallucinating…" Gareas closed his eyes, a peaceful look on his face. "Rio…" Rio blinked and looked up from shaking his head. "What?" "We're brothers right?" Rio was slightly confused. "Of course we are. Always." "Then do this for me as my brother. Go talk to Phil." Rio was now very confused. "You want to talk to Phil?" If Gareas was annoyed, he hid it well. The last encounter with Ernest was still fresh in his mind. "Tell her…how you feel. You'll never know the pain if one day you are separated. It will be too late. I don't want it to be too late for you, Rio. Tell her."

Rio poked his head into the hangar for the Ingrids. He could see Phil working on Agui. Deciding to take a chance, he strolled over to her. "Phil," he squeaked. Phil spun around, eyes ablaze. She slammed the wrench down. "RIOROUTE VILGYNA!" Rio winced. Phil had an extremely loud voice. "Don't sneak up on me when I'm working!" she scolded, turning back to repairs. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Well, what do you want? Are you hungry again?" she sighed, still sounding rather annoyed. "Actually…" Phil raised an eyebrow. Rio came to see her, and he wasn't hungry? This was new…

"No…I'm not afraid," Erts murmured, squeezing Yu. Yu closed his eyes. He had never really even bothered to connect with any of the other pilots, being that he just about never spoke. "Erts-san…" he whispered softly into Erts' soft hair. "Mm…" "I promise…to protect you." Erts looked up. "Yu…?" The dark-haired teen smiled vaguely. "I shall do it as a favor to Ernest…and myself." "But you…" Erts trailed off, his eyes large with concern. "Don't waste your life on me." Yu touched his face. "Waste? I do not think so. But also…Kazuhi…" He returned his gaze quickly to the small blond boy. "Erts-san, if I…" "Stop." Yu blinked. Erts covered his ears, tears running steadily. "Stop it. Don't start. I don't want to think that." Yu bowed his head. "Gomen nasai," he muttered. They fell into silence once again, holding each other.

Rio fidgeted nervously. "I kind of…well…" Phil tried hard not to look impatient, but it simply exploded from her. "Spit it out!" Rio looked away. "I just…wanted to talk to you." Phil blinked. "Ta…talk?" Rio nodded slowly. "Before I say anything that will break my heart," he muttered, "I want to know. Why are you always angry with me?" _Break his heart…?_ The thought swirled through Phil's mind. The last thing she ever wanted was Rio hurt… Why did he have to be so dumb?! Angry tears leaked from her eyes. "WHY am I always angry?! Because you're such an idiot!" Rio flinched visibly. Those words were more painful than a dagger through his heart. "I'm sorry I asked," he mumbled before turning to leave. He halted at once when he heard Phil sniffle. "Phil…?" She turned away from him so he could not see her face. _Oh god. He's right…I've hurt him. But I…I just can't fall in love with him. I can't!_ She trembled when Rio touched her shoulder. Her eyes widened when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head near her neck. It was forward of him, but he did not seem to mind. Although if she gets angry, it would probably cost him his life. Phil choked on a silent sob. "Stop…don't…touch me. I can't stand it when you touch me." The words were just barely audible. Rio squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away. "Sorry." He turned to leave.

Tune stood frozen in the hall. Gareas was standing not too far down, gazing out the window. She had seen it…or rather, HIM. She saw him…Ernest. Her lost hope of love flooded back to her. She was still…in love with him. Tears streaming, she ran in the opposite direction. She whispered silently, "Ernest…I know you love Gareas…" She choked back a sob. "But I still love you! Always…ever since we first met…" She recalled their "conversation" at his…funeral… Despite what she had told Erts, it wasn't true. She could never forget Ernest. She never will. "I love you…"

"Wait…" she whispered. Rio stopped in his tracks, but did not have the heart to look into her face again. "How could you…" she trembled, "be so…so reckless…?" This had to be the first time Phil had asked him that question without screaming at him or hitting him in the head. Rio twisted and turned the bottle of fizzed water in his hands nervously. He directed his gaze to the ground. "It's because…I…I worry about you…" Phil spun to face his downcast face. Her eyes were wide with amazement and disbelief. "Me?! Worried about me?! Why would you worry about me? Just look at what you've done to Agui! Why can't you think of YOURSELF out in battle? How do you think I would feel without you?!" Phil stopped short when she realized what she had said. Rio blinked in surprise. "I mean…how the others…" Phil mumbled. Rio was still obviously surprised, for he opened the bottle of water and it fizzed all over himself. His eyes were still wide and he did not seem to have noticed that he was all wet. Phil looked up blinking when she saw he was wet. "Rio! You're all wet! What did you do?!" She sighed. "Take off your shirt before you get sick." Rio stared at her when the words were out of her mouth. Phil turned away so he couldn't see her blush. She hastily grabbed a damp towel. When she turned to face him again, he was slowly removing the wet shirt. Rio hung it on the handrail, hoping it would not drip onto the people below. "I'll get it later," he muttered to himself. For a moment, they stared at each other, each a bright shade of red. Phil cleared her throat and slowly and reluctantly began to clean Rio so he would not be sticky. Rio blushed when the damp rag touched his skin. This could not have been happening. It must be a dream…

"Garu…?" Leena slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. Garu had a dreamy smile on his face. "Yes, Leena?" "Were you…talking to…?" "I am at peace. Ernest…he has told me…he will never leave me." His hand snaked up to his heart. "He will always be here." Leena smiled. Garu…was so happy now. Not the bitter happiness when he thought he had kissed "Ernest"* but this was true bliss. He was calm and relaxed, a surprising way to find Garu. Leena smiled again. "I'm so glad you're happy…"

"You're an idiot," Phil murmured as she ran the wet cloth over his well-toned body. She flushed at the thought. "You always…" Rio cleared his throat and blushed before he continued, "you always seem more concerned about Agui then me, Phil." Phil clutched the rag. "I have to make her stronger. Stronger in battle. Stronger…to keep you safe." Rio grabbed her wrist and gazed intently into her eyes. "What…are you saying? Phil, I have to tell you. I lo—" "Don't say it!" Phil jerked away and leaned heavily on the dashboard. Rio was hurt. "Why? Why can't I tell you?" "Because," Phil cried softly, "I might tell you…that I feel the same." "But that…that wouldn't be bad, Phil! Then we can _be_ together!" "You don't understand!" she yelled at him, tears falling freely. "What if something happens to you out there in battle? I'll never be over you…I'll never forgive myself! You just don't understand! I don't want to be left alone! Agui…has to be strong." She covered her eyes and sobbed into them. "Alone…?" Rio took a step closer towards her. "Phil, you won't be alone if you let me love you." Phil shook her head violently. "No! I can't! I just can't love you!" Rio stopped in his tracks, visibly hurt. "Why not?" "Because you're such an idiot! You'll get yourself killed and I'll be left alone forever, knowing that I gave you my entire heart!" Rio's heart nearly stopped. "Is that why…you are always mad when I'm hurt and repairing Agui?" When she did not respond, Rio took another shaky step towards her. "Please don't come any closer. It's best if we just…stay apart," Phil murmured, swallowing her sobs bravely. For the first time, Rio ignored her. Instead of stopping, he went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Phil. I can't change that. If you wonder why I always step in the way of VICTIM…it's to protect you. It just frightens me to think…that VICTIM gets so close to GIS and you…I have to get in the way. I have to stop VICTIM from getting to you." Phil struggled weakly, sobs breaking out again. "This is way I can't love you. You'll kill yourself for me!" Rio squeezed her harder. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Phil. I don't care what happens to me as long as you are safe." Phil's tears rolled down Rio's bare chest. "I…no…can't…" She seemed to have given up. Tears continued to fall, but she pressed close to him. Tears sparked in Rio's eyes as well. "Phil…" He squeezed her tightly to make sure this was not a dream. This was real. To be honest, he could not tell reality from dreaming anymore. But this…this was HIS heaven.

Yu stroked the blond head. Erts sat closely to him. He needed comfort. "Was Ernest really…?" Yu muttered. Erts nodded slowly. "I could feel him." A smile appeared on his lips. "It seems, you were right. Ernest really is…an angel." "Never doubted it," Yu whispered gently.

"I love you, Phil." The words rang through her mind and was captured in her heart. Yet…still, she felt she could not love him. This sandy-haired, cute idiot of a pilot… She buried her face in his chest. "I…" "Do you…love me?" he dared to ask. "I do…but I don't know if I should…" "Phil, if I have a reason to live, then I promise you I WILL be careful…careful for you. I just want to know…" "I LOVE YOU!" she finally burst. "God, I love you more than anything. Just please…be careful…" Rio pressed his lips against hers for a feather-light kiss. "For you, anything."

~*~

Sayuka: TT^TT AH! Another overly dramatic chapter!

Tsuki: *sighs* Sorry about all the OOCness of Rio and Phil…

Sayuka: XP and sorry, no Teela…X_X; Personally…

Tsuki: uu; we think it's Teela's fault Ernest died

Sayuka: XD Yah! She *COULD* have stepped in sooner…

Tsuki: U_U; no one's to blame, really…

Sayuka: ; oi, da point is…it's not that we HATE Teela…

Tsuki: ; just kinda mad at her at the moment

Sayuka: o.o; Oooo….long chapter…..

Tsuki: _ _+ P.S. This is NOT the end….

Sayuka: ^-~ Promise!

~*~

*"Ernest"~

This is talking about when Garu was slightly delusional in thinking Erts was Ernest…uu;


	6. The Beginning of Death

Sayuka: …*blinks*… ^_^ WAH!!

Tsuki: O_O eh…

Sayuka: TT-TT this poor ficcie has just about died…en…o.o; I think I forgot the format of this, so don't kill me if I screw up. *blinks again* eh…the plot is re-forming into my head…sort of *laughs sheepishly*

Tsuki: mou…you're SUPPOSED tah be the author here!! ; well, it's probably because of the "getting a new computer" process…

Sayuka: ^^; en I've been distracted by my YnM fic…

Tsuki: which you STILL haven't put up yet…lol…

Sayuka: XD it's getting there!! …sort of…u.u; I just need to edit it one more time! En…o.o; da manga competition!! -___- get busy, Sayu-chan!! (yes, I'm talking to myself *falls over*)

Tsuki: ^_^' I bet that stuff about Teela chased minna-san away…*falls over* _ _+

::Disclaimer:: okae, we all know the process by now, don't we?? U_U I am not making any money off of this, because if I was, my employer would be broke, because I SUCK…-____-;; so news flash: I don't own MK

__

Akuen: Evil Destiny::

It was awkward. In this kind of position. The way they were sitting like that…in a very cold room. The small blond shivered slightly. GIS had always been so cold. Well, that was because they were floating in space, Erts reminded himself. But then again…he didn't feel cold at that moment. He was in someone's arms. Someone was holding him and they weren't afraid. It was…nice.

"Yu…?" he muttered softly, snuggling deeper into the dark-haired teen's arms. He liked being held.

"Hai…Erts-san?" Yu's voice was almost inaudible. He rarely spoke, but when he did his voice was soft and melodic. It made Erts want to hear more of that sweet voice.

"Do you…? I mean…" It felt strange to be asking a question like this and it wasn't like him. Erts blushed slightly and whispered quietly, "do you…care about me? No one cares about me…"

Yu stiffened. Did he always think that no one cared about him? "Yes, I do. I promised I would take care of you. Erts…everyone loves you. Do not ever think like that, koi."

Erts smiled contently. "Thank you…" _I can't remember…the last time I've smiled like this, Ernest. I…I'm actually happy…is that wrong?_

Love is never wrong… It came like a faint whisper in a small breeze. Doubts washed away from the blond's mind. So it had been…his brother was always watching him.

Gareas traced his fingers along the smooth glass of the window. It almost hurt to think that Ernest had just been here. That he had just been holding him. The entire world felt empty to him without Ernest. He couldn't let that get him down though. There are people that care and depend on him. He had to stay strong and he remembered…that he and his angel would be together someday. Another day forward…is another day closer to the end…

"Garu?"

Gareas looked over his shoulder for a brief second. "Yes, Leena?"

The blond girl approached him slowly. She was uncertain about confronting her partner at first. It hurt her so much to see him sad and unstable. But he would be all right…because he was strong and Ernest was with him. Placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, Leena asked quietly, "Garu…how…how _are_ you?"

"I'm…doing better, Leena. I think…" he smiled placidly, then chuckled slightly. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, Leena. I'll be fine…"

"Oh, good," Leena said with a sincere smile. "I'm so glad, Garu. I care about you a lot, so I want you to be happy. You looked so sad when you…Erts…"

The pilot drew in a deep, rather painful, sigh. "I don't know what's been happening with me lately. I've just been so afraid… Love drives you to delusions, doesn't it?" He continued to smile out the window. "Heh, but I feel very relieved now. I've been comforted and I know that there are people who care about me. So thank you…for caring…"

Leena softened and smiled tenderly. "Oh, you…!" Laughing slightly, she playfully ruffled his hair. "You don't have to thank me for anything. Just take care of yourself and I'll be grateful. Besides, I've never seen you so calm before! Something wonderful must have happened to you."

The green-haired teen chuckled softly. "I guess you could say that, huh? Wonderful—!"

The two jerked their heads up at once when they heard the alarm*. Gareas looked out the window and narrowed his eyes angrily at the VICTIM. "Bastards…so they came back for more, huh? Come on, Leena. Let's go!"

Leena nodded and ran after him. So what Tune had said about seeing Ernest…was this the wonderful thing that happened to Garu? It must have been, because nothing would make him happier than seeing Ernest again…

"Damn…" Rio frowned when the alarm went off. Why did something always have to ruin his perfect moments?

"Um…Rio…?"

Blinking, he instantly replied, "Yes? Phil?"

"LET GO OF ME…and get ready for battle…!" Phil reluctantly pulled away from him to find him smiling ear to ear. "What's so good to be smiling about, you idiot? You're about to go into battle!! …And you better come back safely…"

Rio laughed. "Ha! I knew you would worry about me!" He winked. "But since you'll be so concerned, I'll make sure I get back here without a scratch…just for you!"

Phil glared at him. "If you get back here alive, you won't be alive for very much longer after I deal with you, Rioroute Vilgyna! Oh, you!! You better come back or I'll go out there and kill you myself!"

Laughing happily, Rio raced for Agui-Keameia. The situations and they way they spoke to each other may have seemed strange, but deep down inside, they understood how each other felt. They both knew they loved each other and that's all they needed to know.

"Don't worry, Phil! I promised, didn't I?" Rio winked at her before completely emerging into the cockpit.

Phil smiled softly after him. "You, idiot…"

"Phil! Where's Erts and Yu?" Gareas exclaimed, running by her to jump in the Eeva-Leena. "Have you seen them?"

"We're right here." Erts approached them with Yu behind him with a light hand on his shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting," the blond apologized, blushing slightly.

Gareas smiled back in a knowing sort of way. "Hey, don't stress over it! Let's get going, you two! We should just let VICTIM wait out there for us to kick their asses."

"Luhma-Klein is ready for you, Erts," Tune said softly from behind him. She had wanted to disappear, but Erts was still her partner and repairing the Luhma-Klein was her obligation.

"Thank you," Erts said with a calm smile, climbing into the cockpit.

"Onii-san…*"

Yu smiled (mou…for once ^___^) reassuringly at his beloved sister and faded away into the Tellia-Kallisto.

"All right!" Gareas's voice came over the intercom. "Let's kick some VICTIM ass! Number One, are we ready?"

"Yes…" came the faint and short reply. (-__- okae, there. I put her in…for 2 seconds. Lol)

Happier and with high hopes of love and faith, the Goddess pilots flew into battle.

~*~

Screams, crying with pain. The essence of death…was everywhere. The battlefield was in a rage of commanding instructions and reports. He couldn't bare to watch this battle. He couldn't bare to go on…but he did. _For them…my friends…_

Erts took in a deep breath and faced his fears the best he could. It wouldn't be easy for him…who said it would have? His empathy was driving him to the realms of insanity, but he had to keep it together. To protect them. To protect the ones he loved and everything he held dear. For them, he would fight.

"I have a very bad feeling something bad is going to happen…" Leena muttered under her breath as she watched the battle from GIS, holding her breath in trembling fear.

"There haven't been so many VICTIM since Ernest…" Phil trailed off, not wanting to go on. She chewed herself out for bringing something like that up. She couldn't help but share Leena's sense of worry. Something bad was definitely going to happen. "Oh, Rio…please come back safely…"

Tune stared hopelessly out at Luhma-Klein. It was true, there were just so many of VICTIM against so little of them. She would worry herself sick over Erts and now she was.

"You don't have to worry about him," said a quiet voice. Kazuhi smiled slightly. "Onii-san…will protect Erts-san…"

"I…I know…" Tune smiled ever so slightly, knowing that Erts was safely being looked after. She was still worried. She hated battle. She hated the thing that had killed Ernest…

"Damn it! There's so many!" Gareas grumbled. He and Yu were fighting back to back at the moment, destroying as many VICTIM as they could. There wasn't as many as when Ernest…had been killed, but there were still a tremendous amount of them. It helped to think of Ernest. Gareas was angered, he was simply given another reason to keep fighting.

Yu's head jerked up suddenly. "The VICTIM leader!"

The green-haired teen followed his gaze. It was true. The large VICTIM leader was several miles away, but seemed rather far away. The thing that bothered him was the fact that it was heading in a certain direction… "Erts! The leader is heading straight for Luhma-Klein! ERTS!"

This caught everyone's attention, including the repairs back on GIS. Erts looked up and saw that the VICTIM leader was just a few hundred feet away from him. He was no where near any of the other pilots and out of the corner of his eye he could see both Eeva-Leena and Tellia-Kallisto racing to aid him. For some reason, he knew…there was no way either of them could make it in time. So was this how he was going to die? VICTIM was just about ready to strike its final blow on him now. So, he thought bitterly, this is my death. The same as my brother's…

"ERTS!"

~*~

Sayuka: O_O; whoa…did I just write all of that??

Tsuki: *shudders* that's kind of scary, Sayu-chan…

Sayuka: *chuckles* I'm so mean…

Tsuki: *sigh* at least you're progressing again…and get that YnM fic posted!!

Sayuka: *raises eyebrows* HELLO!! This is Megami Kohousei, Tsuki-chan! ^_^

Tsuki: …u.u; I know that…

Sayuka: ^^; okae…until da next chapter den…oh, and please review so I know whether or not I should continue this fic…considering…it was dying o.O;

~*~

__

alarm* ~ okae…I have no idea what lets them all know VICTIM is around, so I just used an "alarm." *shrug*


End file.
